wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Błogosławieństwo (Baudelaire)
Gdy poeta za potęg najwyższym wyrokiem, Zstępuje na tej ziemi nudy i nieszczęście: Jego matka, w rozpaczy, z przerażonem okiem Bluźni — i przeciw Bogu podnosi swe pięście: «O, czemuż raczej łona nie strułam gadziną, Zanim na świat wydałam to szczenię ohydne! Bądź przeklęta, chwilowej rozkoszy godzino, Gdy tą pokusą drgnęło me łono bezwstydne. Boże, skoroś mnie wybrał śród trzody niewieściej Abym memu mężowi była widmem kary, I ponieważ nie mogę w całej mej boleści Jak list miłosny w ogień rzucić tej poczwary: Więc twą nienawiść dla mnie, ja odbiję w gniewie Na tym tworze wyklętym twoich złości lutych''luty'' (daw.) — srogi., I tak gałęzie pognę w tym nikczemnym drzewie, Że nigdy nie wypuści pączków swych zatrutych». Tak szałem nienawiści warga jej się pieni, I, nie pojmując wiecznych wyroków pochodni, Sama przygotowuje w piekielnej bezdeni Stosy dla macierzyńskich zapalone zbrodni. Ale, pod niewidzialną anioła opieką, Wyklęte dziecko słońca upaja się czarem, I zatruty chleb czarny i zatrute mleko — Zdaje mu się ambrozją i boskim nektarem. Igra z wiatru powiewem, rozmawia z obłokiem I upaja się dźwiękiem dróg krzyżowych pieśni, A duch, co go w wędrówce śledzi krok za krokiem, Płacze, widząc, że wesół jak ptaszkowie leśni. Wszyscy, których chce kochać, patrzą nań z bojaźnią, Albo, rozzuchwaleni dziecięcia spokojem, Próbują, jaką dotknąć mogliby go kaźnią I łzy jego wywołać okrucieństwem swojem! Do wina i do chleba, które on połyka, Mieszają czarny popiół i nieczyste jady, Obłudnie precz rzucają, czego on dotyka, Skarżą się, że stąpali, gdzie nóg jego ślady. Jego kochanka stawa na rynkach publicznych, Wołając: «Gdym dość piękną dlań i dość wspaniałą, Ażeby on mnie wielbił, więc wzorem klasycznych Bogiń każę wyzłocić swe różane ciało! Upoję się kadzidłem i myrrą, i nardem, Mięsem płeć swą odświeżę, wykąpię się w winie, Aby poznać ze śmiechem, czy w tym sercu hardem Wywołam, że mnie będzie czcił jako boginię. A kiedy się bezbożną tą znudzę zabawą, Położę na nim dłoń swą mocną, choć bezsilną, I harpią swych paznokci bezlitośnie krwawą Do serca jego drogę znajdę nieomylną. I jak omdlałe ptaszę, co drżąc się szamota, Wydrę mu z łona serce jeszcze krwią bijące, I, ażeby nakarmić miłego mi kota, Z pogardą mu i śmiechem na ziemię je strącę». Ale tam, gdzie słoneczny widzi tron — w błękity Wznosi dłoń rozmodloną wieszcz pełen pogody, I drżą w nim jasnowidzeń błyskawiczne świty, I nie słyszy, jak huczą wzburzone narody. «Błogosławionyś Boże, co dajesz cierpienie, Jako boskie lekarstwo przeciw naszym grzechom, Jak najlepszej esencji przeczyste płomienie, Które silnych gotują ku świętym uciechom! Wiem, że ty zachowujesz miejsce dla poety W błogosławionych kołach twych świętych legionów, I że go przywołujesz na wieczne bankiety Cnoty i rozanieleń, panowań i tronów. Wiem, że ból — to jedyny herb na tym padole, Którego nie poruszą piekła ani nieba, I że, by mą mistyczną upleść aureolę, Na to wszystkich stuleci, wszech globów potrzeba. Lecz nieznane metale, perły z głębi morza, Zatracone klejnoty Palmiry''Palmira'' — a. Palmyra, staroż. miasto; położone na drodze handlowej między Mezopotamią a wybrzeżem Morza Śródziemnego, stało się niezwykle zamożne, zyskało potęgę i podjęło próbę uniezależnienia się od Cesarstwa Rzymskiego w III w. n.e.; zdobyta w odwecie za bunt przez armię rzym. pod wodzą Aureliana Palmyra została całkowicie złupiona i zniszczona w 273 r. odwiecznej, Cały ten skarb najdroższy, promienny jak zorza, Byłby na jasny diadem mój niedostateczny. Gdyż uwity on będzie z światłości przezroczej, Czerpanej z pierwotnego ogniska promieni, Z tych źródeł przenajświętszych, których ludzkie oczy Są jedynie zwierciadłem nędznym, pełnym cieni». Przypisy Kategoria:Charles Baudelaire Kategoria:Kwiaty zła Kategoria:Przekłady z języka francuskiego Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Modernizm Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku francuskim